<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Joy of Cooking by MagpieWords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187380">[Podfic] Joy of Cooking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieWords/pseuds/MagpieWords'>MagpieWords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale (Sister Frances), Crowley (Nanny Ashtoreth), Crowley has to Face His Emotions Like An Emotionally Mature Being, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, God is a Kitchen Witch, Ineffable Wives, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Warlock is presumed the anti-christ, a 4 year old as a stand in for God, building the world, burnt cookies as fallen angels, can anyone be inherently Bad or Good or is God just cruel, cookies as a metaphor for trauma, making cookies, the universe is made of shortbread and other things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieWords/pseuds/MagpieWords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanny Ashtoreth is doing her damndest to instill the virtues vices a young Prince of Darkness. So, she teaches him about how the universe was made so that he can eventually remake it when he’s 11 and grown into his birthright.</p>
<p>On her day off, she ends up giving Warlock a more hands-on lesson, patching together shortbread biscuits the same way God did in Her cottage at the Edge of the Universe before it was made when She created the angels. All the while telling Warlock the story of how She made the Earth and the Firmament and even Crowley herself.</p>
<p>But somehow, those sorts of thoughts don’t seem to end on a high note for Nanny… Luckily, Sister Frances is here to help. Or try to, at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Mini Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Joy of Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188007">Joy of Cooking</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear">D20Owlbear</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This podfic has been such a joy to speak into existence. My sincerest thanks to D20OwlBear for collaborating with me on this project - your words are beautiful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe></p><p>
<i>(or click <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LANLESUDgB1Uzx_StkKZ2qtOiLPjkOi6/preview">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p>
<p>
<i>cover art by <a href="https://d20owlbear.tumblr.com">D20OwlBear</a></i>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188007">Joy of Cooking</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear">D20OwlBear</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpiewords/pseuds/magpiewords">Magpiewords</a></p>
<p>
<strong>Length:</strong> 38 minutes </p>
<p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LANLESUDgB1Uzx_StkKZ2qtOiLPjkOi6/view?usp=sharing">mp3</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for listening! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment! (this is my first podfic and im rather excited about it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>